Xenocide
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Xenocide; ---- 1989 Plot ---- Xenocide was released by newcomer Micro Revelations. The brains behind the game however, were not newcomers. Pangea software, headed by Brian Greenstone as programmer and Dave Triplet as artist had already created some excellent shareware games for the IIGS. (A PC version of Xenocide was made after the IIGS version.) Xenocide has a basic premise: Kill the aliens that have infested the moons of the planet Talos IV before they spread to the surface of the planet. The logical way to do this is completely destroy the orbiting moons. How to do this you must first travel to the surface of each moon in a hovering assault craft shooting aliens and dodging rocks along the way. You must also pick up canisters, which are very important, because they are what you will store your ammunition in for the following levels. Gameplay ---- Assuming you haven't been blown up, or run out of fuel by the time you reach the outpost station you'll then proceed to the second level of a moon. The game now takes the view of 3rd person instead of 1st person perspective, the classic side shooter. The object on this level is to collect 5 bombs located throughout and get to the next level. Fire button shoots lasers. Option shoots grenades. Along the way, you will find pulsating spheres - these will allow you toggle between the options given in the lower middle right of the screen to increase firepower or recharge shields. Next level is very similar to the last, except that you're now underwater, keeping an eye on your oxygen and having to find keys instead of bombs to allow entry to the next level. The 4th part of the game involves a Gauntlet level were you are required to place the 5 bombs into the nuclear reactors. Then find the teleporter controls, activate them and hop in the teleporter. Completing this 3 times, finishes the game! Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Marine Features ---- Walkthrough ---- The Hovercraft Level ---- The objectives of the hovercraft level are: 1. Avoid colliding with large rocks and alien bugs (a proliferating side effect of Xenomorph experiments). 2. Pick up as many ammunition canisters as possible. 3. Get to the docking station which will take you down to the next level. The Hovercraft Screen ---- Docking Indicator, Radar, Fuel Indicator, Speed Indicator, canisters of ammunition Indicator, Anti-Gravity Pad.Status, Fireballs, Missiles, Nuclear Bombs. Cave Level I ---- You have now left your hovercraft and put on a jetpack to travel through the treacherous cave level. The cave level has two basic objectives: 1. Collect the five bombs that will be required in the Bio-lab level to destroy the moon. 2. Find the docking pad that will take you to the next level. The bombs are placed secretly throughout the cave and there will always be five of them. You cannot continue to the next level until you have collected all five bombs. Screen ---- Lives Indicator, Score Indicator, Bomb Indicator, Fuel Indicator, Shield Indicator, Weapon Indicators, level: lasers and grenades, Refueling Bays, Docking Pad, Option Pods. Cave Level II ---- There are a few differences between Cave Level I and Cave Level II. Most notable is the fact that your travel will take you through an underwater environment. The following is a list of the differences that you will experience: 1. You will sink if you are not swimming. 2. The fuel indicator becomes an oxygen indicator. The refueling bays will now give oxygen supplies instead of fuel. 3. There are no more bombs to collect in Level II, but there are locked doors that must be opened with keys. The keys are hidden throughout the cave. To pick up a key, simply swim into it. To open a door, just touch the keyhole on the door after picking up a key. Note, however, that a key may only be used once! 4. The bomb indicator becomes the key indicator and will keep track of how many keys you currently have. Bio-Lab Level ---- The objective of the Bio-lab level is to destroy the moon you are on. You achieve this by dropping all five bombs you collected in the cave level into nuclear storage ports that are located throughout the laboratory. You must then teleport off of the moon to save yourself. The screen view is one in which you, the player, are looking down on the floorplan of the laboratory from above. You will notice that there is no indicator for fuel, as you are now able to walk around the laboratory. Once you have explored the Bio-lab and have placed all five of the bombs, go to the central control room and activate the teleporter by running into the computer terminal and then moving to the teleporter pad. You will then be teleported to your ship where you will be outfitted for your next mission, or given the win sequence if you have destroyed the final moon. Bio-Lab Screen ---- Lives Indicator, Score Indicator, Shield Indicator, Weapon Indicators, Ammunition Rooms, Dropping Bombs, Teleporting. Maps ---- Moons of Talos IV; The Hovercraft Level The Hovercraft Screen Cave Level I Cave Level I Screen Cave Level II Bio-Lab Level Bio-Lab Screen Weapons ---- Option Choices: 1. Flesh Freeze: This causes all aliens to freeze on the screen for a short period of time. 2. Sonic Wave: This option turns your grenades into sonic waves of destruction. 3. Auto Blaster: This turns your laser gun into a laser machine gun. 4. Mega Shield: This makes your shield more able to resist attack. 5. Regro Shield: This option causes your shield to regenerate 50% or to its maximum capacity. Equipment ---- Ammo Health Rocket pack Enemies ---- Aliens Vehicles ---- Hovering assault craft. Publishers ---- Micro Revelations publishers of online games like XenoSquad. Developers ---- Pangea Software developers of online games like XenoSquad. Awards ---- Releases ---- PC and IIGS version. Reception ---- References Citations Xenocide Footnotes category:video games category:Android Games